Gensou No Miko
by TempusNoRealis
Summary: A transcendent Reimu summon by a master of the Fourth Holy Grail. Her summoning into the war bought fourth what changes and will these changes be able change the final outcome of the war? Prototype One-shot. Maybe be a future project.


Touhou X Fate/Zero Corssover Gensou No Miko (One-shot Prototype)

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou and Fate/Zero. These series belong to ZUN and Type-moon respectfully.

* * *

Tokiyomi Tohsaka was a magi with great power and wisdom. Since his birth, he has immersed himself in the study of thaumaturgy as it's the duty of the chosen heir of a magus family to continue the study and advancement of the family thaumaturgy. One of the greatest duty that was inherited to him was to participated in the Fuuyuki Holy Grail War that was held every sixty year in the lands of Fuyuki that was under his family supervision and he has been chosen as a master to participated the Fourth Holy Grail War that was going to happen.

At the beginning when his commands seals appeared on his right hand, he was happy as it was time for him to fulfill his family duty to bring honor and victory to his family by winning it the Holy Grail War. To do so, he has taken many steps and preparations to ensure his victory. Right now, however, he is very angry and displease and the reason for that was because of the being that was keeling in the center of the summoning circle that he has used to summon his servant.

The being was a young girl that seem to be in her late teen. She has black hair that is long and loose with a large red ribbon that is tie at the back of her head, with red tubes on her side-locks. She wore what seem to a custom version of traditional miko uniform that is seen on traditional shrine maiden. It consisted of a red skirt rather than the standard hakama, a sleeveless red top with a white collar. The biggest difference would be the detached sleeves which exposed her armpits and sarashi. However, after gazing at her for a while, Tokiyomi can't help but felt like he was staring at a living phantasm that should not have existed in the modern era.

"I ask of you, are you my master?" inquired the servant after a while when she noticed that that Tokiyomi has been in a daze.

Snapped back to reality by his servant words, Tokiyomi quickly collected his composure before answering "Yea, I am your master. I hope it is not rude but may I ask what your class as a servant is?"

The servant only gave a gentle smile that Tokiyomi noted seen to increase the feeling of phantasm that he felt off her "I have been granted the class of Archer in this war, Master. I hereby swear that I will become your blade that will strike down your enemy and the shield that protect you from harm in order to lead you to victory in this war."

Tokiyomi can't help but smiled in tranquility at Archer over the politeness that she display before collecting his composure again. "I see, well then Archer, I have plans plan out for the war but before we go over them, I would like you to meet with my colleague who are in collaboration with me in this Holy Grail War, Risei Kotomine and his son, Kirei Kotomine." Tokiyomi then gestured to those at his back who in responds walk forwards.

"Greeting Archer, I am Risei Kotomine and this is my son, Kirei Kotomine." Said the old priest while gesturing to his son that stood beside him who in turn just simple gave a simple bow.

"Greeting to you too, Risei-san and Kirei-san." Archer greeted back with a bow.

"Now, it you don't mind, Archer. I want you to stands guard over the mansion while I discuss some things with Risei and Kirei. When we are done, I would summon you and then we would discuss over the plans we have for the war."

After Tokiyomi declaration, Archer gave another bow before fading away with in a swift of rainbow-color light.

* * *

"Well, she is definite not what I have expected from the artifact that we use to summon her." Tokiyomi said after that Archer have left the room.

"You are definitely right about that, Tokiyomi. Despite how she looks however, she gave out an aura that make her fell like a being that transcends above us, through then again, considers what was written on that letter, this should be expected. Through I wish I can say that things are going our way." Risei said with a sigh.

"After losing the snake skin, someone unknown gave you a replacement artifact, one that we knows nothing off and one that you have recklessly touch without any protections, which I have to say was stupid of you, Tokiyomi, as it nearly destroy all our plans for the war."

Tokiyomi can only frowned as his remember the set back that has nearly destroy all his plans for the war. The original catalyst he intended to use was the very first snake skin that was shredded in the world. It would allow him to summon the very first Heroic Spirit and quite possible the strongest Heroic Spirit to have ever existed, Gilgamesh, the king of Uruk and the first king of the world. However, before the catalyst arrive to his hands, it was destroy by someone which until now, he still did not grasp who it was.

Tokiyomi only conclusion about the destroyer was that the destroyer was also a participant of the Holy Grail War, and that can only mean that the attacker was a master or at least the bare minimum, someone who has hired to destroy his artifact. Either that or it is someone that held a grudge against him. When his still troubling over his options, someone send him a mysterious box fill with a pair of red-white orbs. The orbs bears the appearance of a yin-yang symbol, an important symbol for both Chinese and Japanease school of Thaumaturgy. The box also contain a letter that gave a crude history of the spirit that is associated with it. From what letter say, the spirit is a very powerful being that has fought with Divine Spirit and Phantasmal Beasts of the Millennium-Rank and triumph over them. The spirit was also said to have perform things that many have considers as miracles.

While he does not believe the content of the latter, the artifact radiated a sense of power that he could sense and it tempted him to touch it. In a moment of carelessness, he reached out and touched the artifact which then inflected him with a powerful gest that force him to summon the spirit that was associated with it or lose both his Magic Circuit and Crest forever. The terms of the gest later appeared on the same letter that gave the crude history of the servant and the end result was he that can only curse himself for not taking any safely precaution before examining the artifact.

Seeing no other choice, he then proceeded to summon the spirit that is now his servant.

"So what do you thinks of Archer stats, Tokiyomi?" Risei asked.

Tokiyomi frown a bit as he recalled the stats that he was able to glean off of Archer when she was summon. "Not very good, I afraid. Her strength, endurance and luck are really low, while her agility is moderate. The only redeeming quality she has was her mana and Noble Phantasms, both are at the highest rank possible."

"So she is not suitable to fight on the front line except against caster, assassin and maybe rider." Kirei pointed out.

"That I afraid is very true, Kirei"

"However knowing you, you already have made several plans in mind, Tokiyomi." Risei concluded.

"That is also very true, my friend." Tokiyomi said with a cunning smile. "Let go over them before we decide on a plan of action."

"Before we begin however, Tokiyomi. I suggest we post Assassin to stands guard over Archer and observe her. While Archer have swear her loyalty to you, I still don't believe her. There are just too many unknown about her. I would not even be surprise that she is just faking her loyalty and will end up betraying us later."

"You are not doing a very good job at hiding your true thought, Risei." Tokiyomi reply with a smile.

"Was it that obvious?"

"I presume Archer aura also possess quality that made us to be more true to ourselves."

Risei and Kirei gave a questioning look towards Tokiyomi.

"I sure you two must have sense it as well. Archer aura doesn't just made us to be more true to ourselves, that aura also made us felt of peace and tranquility, like nothings will go wrong it she here and we can place our trust in her. However, that same aura also serve to remind us that she is a being that not only transcend above us, but also a being that seen to detach itself from the rules of the world. Which is why I agree with your suggestion." Tokiyomi then nods towards Kirei.

Kirei only simple nodded back. "Assassin." Kirei called out.

Suddenly, a swift of black smoke appear and out came of it was a black clocked man with a skull mask.

"I sure you have listen in to our conservation. Please perform the tasks that my father suggested." Kirei ordered his servants.

With a simple nod, the servants in black then faded back into the shadow.

* * *

Archer sat on the roof of the Tohsaka Mansion, silently gazing out to city that lay beyond the grounds of the Tohsaka Mansion while enjoying herself with the tea she has prepare herself beforehand at the mansion kitchen. She was impress at how far the human of the modern world has achieved, as even without magic or miracles, they have created many things which always leave someone like her who live in a rural like world feeling speechless. While the holy grail has fill her with all the basic knowledge of the modern world, she finds that looking at them personally always gave a difference feel.

Archer continue to silently to gaze at the city while drinking her tea for a while before seeming out speak out to no one "You should know that observing someone this long without greeting that person is consider very rude." She then face to her side. "It you want, you can stand beside me, I wouldn't mind."

Suddenly, a swift of black smoke appear and out came of it was Assassin.

"Since when you have notice my presence, Archer?" Assassin inquired.

Archer only gave a gentle smile "From the very beginning. The very movement I was summon into the world, I was able to sense that there was one more extra presence in the room. That was you, I presume?"

Assassin however gave no responds.

"Judging from your abilities, I reckon you are Assassin then?" Archer inquired.

Assassin only gave a slight nod.

"It you and your other selves want, you all can sit down and enjoy tea with me. I prepare enough tea and cups for everyone."

"So you also have sense my other selves then." Assassin reply in a chuckle while multiple shadow suddenly appear before fading away. "Despite your kind invitation, we would have to reject as we currently have no interest in having tea."

Despite the rejection she received, Archer was not angered. "Oh well then," She said with a relax tone before facing back to the scenery in front of her.

"You not goanna ask who ask us to observe you, Archer?"

"I sure it either my master or Risei-san. I not goanna say I was angry over the distrust show by my master, in fact I would say it was wise of him. Never trust anything that you know nothings off, or else it will come back to bite you in the end." Archer said gently.

Silence once fill the air again as Assassin continue to observe Archer. For Assassin, Archer is a mysterious entity, as Archer radiant out an aura that make one can't help but felt of peace and tranquility. The same aura also make Archer felt detected from the world, like she is something that should not exists in the world. However, that aura also seem to make Archer more beautiful, and watching Archer felt like watching how deities descending from the heaven above to Assassin.

"It you don't mind, mind I ask you something?" Archer said after a while.

"I wouldn't mind." Assassin reply.

"Why did you divide yourself into multiple selves, Assassin?"

Not surprised by the question, Assassin walk to the side of Archer before answering "The reason I why divide myself is for a mission. By doing so, it grant me greater flexibility in performing my mission. Plus it was also necessary in order to overcome my limitations."

Archer however only look sadly at Assassin "Then why do I sense regret behind you words, Assassin?"

Surprised by Archer words, Assassin only stare at Archer as she continue "Though you try to hide it, the way you spoke gave you away. Through you have divide yourself, you wishes to be whole again if I were to guess." Assassin however gave no response "This is just my opinion so can ignore it if you want but I really thinks you should not feel regret with your choices. Instead you should be proud of yourself as every one of those aspect are part of you and were the symbol of what you have achieved in life."

"Many time in our life, we are always given choices to make and sometimes painful one as well but ultimately these choices is what eventually will shape and mold us into who we are today. You can choses to regret over your choices and try to reclaims what you have lost or you can look forwards and accept what has been done in order to create a brighter future, whether is the one standing beside me or any of your other selves. Because ultimately those separate selves of yourself are still you and that is something that no one, even god, can change."

A calm breeze blow through the roof after Archer finish, and Archer close her eyes to enjoy it without brothering looking at Assassin, as she can tell that Assassin have left, return to the shadows that has created his legends.

* * *

Archer appeared before her master in a rainbow color swift of light, gazing upon the man and his colleague and Assassin who was standing behind Kirei. "I have heeded your summon, Master. May I know why you have summon me?"

Tokiyomi faced Archer with questioning look on his face "Archer, may I ask how did you detected Assassin presence and why you did not attack him? We did not inform you of his existence nor told you he is our ally."

Archer only gave a gentle smile in responds. "When I was alive, I have fought with many being that people would call as monster and legends. Many of them has very unique tricks of hiding themselves, one in fact even have the ability to hide herself in a separate dimension and could spy on anything she like without ever being caught. Over the times I have fought these being, my instinct was hone to such a degree that I can sense things long before it happen."

"For how long?"

"It depend on the level of the threat but it normally around a few days."

"You also mentions a being as a she?"

"The being in question has taken the form of a woman, it also how she show herself to others. So in time, I also refer that being as a she."

"I see." Tokiyomi said understandingly. "That would explain how you can detect Assassin presence and why you did not attack him. If you can sense a being that can hide itself in a separate dimension, Assassin presence concealment would be useless against you. As for why you did not attack him, it because you already have sense that he not an enemy but rather was an ally."

"The presence of another master in the same room as you and within such close proximately with you only serve to solidly Assassin was an ally rather than an enemy. Archer added in. "That master I pressure was Kirei-san?"

"Yes, that is correct." Tokiyomi reply while Kirei gave a small nod.

Tokiyomi then gaze at Archer silently while forming his next questions in his mind. "Archer, it you don't mind me asking, do you have any problem with using dishonest method and tactics?" Tokiyomi asked after a while.

Archer only smile sadly. "No, I do not, Master." She then look at Tokiyomi with conviction "It that is your prefer method of doing things, I would not objects to it. I have learn early in my life that not every being would do things fairly, many of them often resorts to tricks and lies. I too also use them myself when I have too. The only things that I would requests from you is that you do not involve innocents in your plan. As long as you agree to that, I would follow whatever plan you have in store."

"I see." Tokiyomi noted before gazing out to the scenery outside his study deep in through. He then turn back to face Archer. "Archer, what are you capable off?"

"I capable off many things, Master. One of the best things I can do is the creation and manipulation of bounded field. I can also create top class familiar that is capable fighting on par of a servant through only in a defensive manner."

"You can create familiar that can fight on par with a servant?" Kirei injected in.

"Yes, I can, Kirei-san. Through if I were to create a familiar on that level however, the maximum number I can create is only one for safety, since the prana cost to create and maintain it is immense."

"How immense we are talking about? Tokiyomi asked with interest.

"It around the same cost of maintaining a servant in existence."

"So it would like be having two servant contracted is what you are saying."

"Yes, master."

"Could you create one right now, Archer?" Tokiyomi requested to Archer.

Nodding her head, Archer took out a piece of paper from her right hand sleeves which Tokiyomi, Risei and Kirei recognize as an ofuda and held in close to her face and concentrated. Suddenly, Tokiyomi call out to Archer. "Wait Archer."

Confuse, Archer turn to face her master who gestures her to come closer to him before whispering something to her while Risei, Kirei and Assassin look on with interest.

"It can be done, Master." They heard archer reply after Tokiyomi finish.

"However in order to achieve what you have want, Master. I would have to first look at the summoning circle that is use to summon me."

"Go ahead then."

Archer then walk over to the summoning circle located at the center of the room and keel down beside it before studying it. After studying it for a few minute, Archer then erased the summoning circle and in place draw a new circle that seen to be a modified version of the original summoning circle but mix with Omyoudou principle as Kirei recognized. When she was done, she took out another ofuda and place it on the center of the summoning circle. She then form a few hand sign and utter three simple word "Come forth, Kuzuhana."

The ofuda suddenly exploded and at the center of the circle keeling down in front of Archer was a fair and beautiful girl with long beautiful golden hair and golden ears, with a single equally long golden tails behind her. Unlike Archer however, she wore the traditional shrine maiden uniform. Her characteristics remind Tokiyomi, Risei and Kirei of a **Kitsune **from Japaneasse legend. However what was surprising to Risei and Kirei however was not because she was a **Kitsune** but rather she appear to be a servant.

"Master and everyone, may I present to you all, Kuzuhana." Archer said dramatically.

"Impossible." Kirei muttered.

"Archer, have you just summon a servant?" Risei voiced out his surprise while Tokiyomi watched on with excitement.

Archer only shake her head however. "No, Risei-san. I have not summon a servant."

"Her presence however suggested otherwise." Assassin injected.

"Risei-san and Assassin, it would not be oblivious to you since you are not a master, but Kirei-san, please look more carefully, you should be able to tell the different between her and a genuine servant."

On Archer beckoning, Kirei then begin to observe Kuzuhana more carefully. After a few minute has pass, Kirei finally noticed what the difference was "I see. So that was what different was. It was her stats."

"Care to explain, Kirei?" Risei asked.

"Certainly, Father." Kirei agreed with a nod. "Father, since you are not a master, you won't be able to see but what is odd about Kuzuhana is that her stats can't be seen."

"Her stats can't be seen?"

"Yes." Kirei Nodded. "At first, I through that it was because that she has a Noble Phantasm that could hide her stats. However, than line of thinking was wrong. Kuzuhana can never possess a stats to begin with. As for why, the reason was simple. Kuzuhana is a familiar created with a characteristics of a servant. She is just an imitation servant."

Kirei then look at Tokiyomi. "Is that correct, Master? You requested Archer to create a familiar with characteristics that is as close as possible to a servant. One that without knowing that is a fake, one will be fool into thinking that it's a real genuine servant."

"That is correct, Kirei." Tokiyomi nodded. "However, I admit it is just a sudden inspirations. One that I through is impossible as well. However, I have a feeling that it would work and to be sure, I ask Archer whether it is possible and the rest you know how it happen."

"Then the reason why you study the summoning circle is to…" Risei injected

"Is to achieve that what master requested." Archer completed for Risei.

"Tell me archer, what else you are capable off?" Tokiyomi asked with rapt attention.

"I afraid that has to wait, Master." Archer then gestures towards Rise. "It seen that Risei-san wish me leave the room for a bit as he has something to discuss with you."

"That true, Tokiyomi. That is something I wish to discuss with in light of this. Please order Archer and Kuzuhana to leave the room."

"Very well then, my friend." Tokiyomi then face towards Archer. "Would you please, Archer?"

"Yes, master." Archer said with a bow. She then face towards her familiar "Come, Kuzuhana." Archer order. With that, Archer and Kuzuhana gave another bow and left the room.

Before Archer reach the handle of the door, Tokiyomi called out to Archer again. "Archer."

Archer turn to face Tokiyomi. "Yes, Master?"

"May I know what your true name is?" Tokiyomi asked while the other occupant of the room look at her fill with interest in also learning her true identity.

Archer gave a black stare at Tokiyomi leaving Tokiyomi wondering whether he has stuck a nerve within Archer before turning into a smile. "My name is Hakurei Reimu, Master." Archer then gave another bow before leaving the room with her familiar.

After Archer has leave the study, Risei turn to face Tokiyomi. "I will have admit, Tokiyomi. That was definitely an interesting idea. What you requested to Archer do has just increase the number of option and tactics we can use."

"That is very true, my friend." Tokiyomi then turn face the window of his study. "I already have a basic idea in mind."

"Let hear it then, Tokiyomi."

Tokiyomi nodded. "We could sent Kuzuhana to the front line to serve as a division by engaging the enemy servant while letting both Archer and Assassin operate behind the front line. This at least will allow Archer or Assassin strike down any enemy master while the servant is occupied."

"That a fine idea but we also need ask Archer how her familiar fight. While we know that her familiar can hold her own against a servant, without knowing how she fight will not allow us to plan out the best method to exploit her abilities."

"All in good time I guess, my friend."

"Hakurei Reimu. Reimu means dreams, isn't it, Risei?" Tokiyomu muses while gazing out to the scenery beyond his window.

"That is correct, Tokiyomi. A name that fit her consider what we felt off of her. A dream that one cannot touch. So close yet so far away." Risei said with a smile.

"Indeed." Assassin nodded in agreement

Tokiyomi then walked himself to the chair located behind his table in his study room and sat down on it to though out some plan while Risei and Kirei sat at the chairs at the corner of the room in deep discussion about what kind of plan their can form as well. Assassin instead just fade away back into the shadow after Kirei sent him away on guard duty.

Tokiyomi can't help but gaze out to look at the scenery outside his study room one more time and his through felt upon his servant once more. Despite the aura she radiated and the personality she display, he can't help but feel a bit sad for her. There something about Archer that also make one feel sad for her, like there some kind of burden and regret she carrying and hiding it within her-selves but would not tell other about it. Like a sin she must bear alone.

Tokiyomi soon however banish those thought out of his mind. He has a war to win. After losing the original catalyst he original plan to use, then getting himself curse with a powerful gest that threaten to destroy his magic circuit and crest and force to summon a unknown spirit to act as become his servant, things are finally going his way as the servant his summon while weak in stats, seen to possess a myriad of abilities that compensate for it. She also seen to be loyal to him and as long as his plan does not involve innocents, Archer is willing to employ underhanded tactics as well. He found himself can't help but letting out a smile as he felt his victory for the Holy Grail War is all but guaranteed with Archer by his side.

* * *

Author Note: This is a one-shot prototype I have write in my spare time and maybe writing in the future. My English is not one of the best so they will be some grammar mistake that I miss. I currently have a beta-reader helping me finding those grammar mistake and I will re-upload the final version when it is finish.

For those who are following my fanfiction, Fate/Dream Phantasm, I won't be written new chapter for it soon as this month is the final month of my semesters so I will be busy will my project. By next month, I will able to write the second chapter of Fate/Dream Phantasm so please have patience in for it. I hope you have also enjoy this one-shot.

This is TempusNoRealis, signing off.


End file.
